Round Zero
by megaman22XX
Summary: Saito Hiraga a normal teenager that was thrown into a new world where magic exist. Now armed with the Blay Buckle he will become this world trump card. Turn Up! Kamen Rider Blade!
1. Chapter 1 - Spade Ace

**Hello and welcome to my first story. I always wanted to write a fanfic but never really had the courage. But then I decided to take the plunge and try to write one. Unfortunately for this chapter it had to be like the anime first episode. It is so I can set up the scene. So sorry to say but no Kamen Rider action for now but in the next chapter there will. So anyway I like to say thank you and all reviews and comments would help me see what I'm doing right and wrong. Thank you.**

* * *

 **Round Zero**

Chapter 1 - Spade Ace

Walking down a busy street holding a laptop is a young man with blue eyes and black hair. He is wearing a blue loose, long-sleeved jacket-like top with a raised collar over his shot-sleeve white T-shirt and a pair black jeans partnered with some blue and white sneakers. His name is Saito Hiraga. He just picked his laptop up and was walking home. He then bumped into someone while on his way and accidentally drop his laptop.

"Hey!" Saito yelled at the man.

"Ah. Sorry about that." The man said while continue walking. Unknown to him he was smirking as he left.

"Jeez. What's that guys problem?"

As he gets up he notice that his jacket pocket is a little heavier. Curious he reach into his jacket and pulls out a mechanical looking device and a card. It has what looks to be a lever on the side and slot with a clear screen. He then looked at the card that has a picture of a beetle with a red spade on it. The card is read as 'Change Beetle'.

"What is this? When did I get this?" He asked himself. He then decided to look at it more when he gets home and put it back into his pocket. He proceed to head back home.

"It'll be 8500 yen to repair this or more now that man made me drop it. I need to find a job." Saito said to himself before he sigh. He then open his eyes to see a green circle in the middle of the street. He run his eyes to make sure he is not hallucinating. He then went and put his finger in it and before he knows it the green circle was swallowing him up.

"W-wait! Someone!" Saito cried for help but no one was listening as they kept on walking and then it swallowed him up. He was traveling in a void when he heard two voices.

"Answer to my guidance!" The first voice yelled that seem to belong to a girl.

"Become Kamen Rider Blade." Said the second voice that seem to belong to the man he bumped into.

He then saw a bright light and soon find himself falling from the sky as he screamed. He then fell unconscious.

* * *

He then start to regain conscious when he heard the same girl voice but speaking in a different language.

"What?" Saito asked before looking around to see he is in a field with a bunch of strange teenagers, who appear to be around his age, wearing what he guessed to be school uniforms with capes.

"Where am I?" He asked before looking up to see a girl with long pink hair and pink eyes looking at girl start to speak to him but he couldn't make out what she was saying.

'English? I guess not.' He thought to himself. 'Besides…'. Then a dark skin girl with red hair and brown eyes starts talking to her in the foreign language and people start to laugh at her. He wonder why they were laughing at her when he heard enough and try to speak against them when the girl yelled something loud and start to talk to the balding man with glasses and ask him something but he seem to refused her.

"I don't know what they're saying, but judging from what they're wearing, these guys a whacked out." Saito said to himself. He then notice his chance to sneak out of there and try to crawl his way out when the girl grabbed her by the hoodie. The girl talk to the man more before she start to poke his back with a stick of sort. The girl then turn around and look at him.

"What?" Saito asked, although he knew it was pointless because of the language barrier between them. She start to talk to him but he didn't understand what she was saying. She then grab the back of his head.

"What do you think your doing?" He yelled and she just said something again but still not understand what she said. She then lean down, her face coming closer to his.

"W-wait, wait, wait." He said out of nervousness before she kissed him on the lips. He start to question what is going on as she pulled away.

"Hey, what was that about?" He yelled but start to feel hot and pain in his body.

"My body feels hot. What did you do to me?!" But he still couldn't understand what they were saying. He just said what as the pain and heat start to increase as marks start to form in his hand. The first mark on his left hand looks strangely elven while the second mark on his right hand is a spade with KR in it. This surprised the adult as he passed out.

* * *

Saito then woke up on a pile of hay and he jumped out in surprise.

'What was that dream about?' Saito thought before looking around to see he was in room with only a candle on a small round table lighting the place up. He heard the girl voice as he turn and see she was standing besides him looking kinda mad.

"It wasn't a dream!" Saito screamed. Once again the girl talk but to no avail he could understand.

"Where exactly have I been kidnapped to?! Take me back to my house! If you don't-" but before ue can finish he looked up to see the girl changing out of her clothes. The girl toss the clothes to his face and said something.

"What is this?!" He screamed while covering his eyes with her clothes. She starts talking again but still can't understand.

"Hey, what are you planning to do with sex appeal?" He yell into the clothes. "Besides, who are you?"

She then yells and grabs the stick and she start to chant. She waved her stick only to have a explosion happen and causing him to fall down and disintegrate her clothes.

"What was that?" He asked to himself and somehow made the girl surprise at that. "I wasn't serious since you are kind of cute, but now I'll resort to force." He told her even though he knew she couldn't understand him.

"I can understand. I understand you." She said to him. He was surprise that he could understand that.

"Did you just say you 'understand'?" She nods to him.

"Say something."

"What, you can speak Japanese?" He asked her.

"What's this all about? It was supposed to be Silence." She said before look down. "I failed again." She then looks back up to him.

"What's your name?"

"Me? My name's Hiraga Saito."

"Hiragsito?" She asked in confusion.

"Forget that. Why am I here?" He asked wanting to know answers.

"Obviously, because I summoned you. As my familiar spirit."

"Familiar spirit?" Saito questioned. He then look down to his hands and notice the two marks in his hands.

* * *

After a talk with the girl he then repeat what she told him to make sure he got what she is saying.

"So, what's this? This is the Tristain Kingdom on the mainland Halcheginia." She then nods. "And you're a student at a magic academy." She seems surprise at something he said.

"As my familiar spirit. I won't allow you to address _me_ as 'you'." She scolded him. "I'm Louise. Louise de La Valliere."

"Yeah. Yeah. And I'm a familiar spirit that Louise-san summoned, right? That thing a mage takes around. I know that much from watching movies and reading manga."

"Why is my familiar spirit a plebeian?" Louise sighed. "I wanted something cool like a dragon, or a griffin." She then look back to see he was gone.

"Hiragasito?" She then look around to see the door open. "He ran away? A familiar spirit ran away? You're joking."

* * *

Saito was running down the stairs to get away from her and try to get back home.

"I don't know if they're some strange cult or a group of fantasy geeks, but I can't stay here." He said to himself. He exit to see one of the students. A blonde hair male in frilly go thing looking like he is hitting on a younger girl than him. He then hid behind the wall waiting for them to go away.

"I'm good at making souffle." The girl said to hi.

"I'd love to have a taste of that."

"Really?"

"Of course, Katie. I would never lie to your eyes."

"Guiche-sama…" Katie said with oozing love. Tired of this Saito try to sneak past them.

"There's never a hidden side of my affection for you." He then notice Saito crawling on the floor. "It's the plebeian that Louise summoned.

"Crap." He softly spoke while sneaking a bit faster.

"Right, at today's ceremony. It's a hot topic between the first years too." Katie pointed out.

"Since he fell unconscious and wouldn't move, we faced a lot of trouble." Guiche complained. "Hold it."

"Yes." Saito said.

"As a plebeian who caused trouble for an aristocrat, shouldn't you say a word of thanks?"

"Ah, right. Why, thanks. So, see you." He turn around.

"He gets on my nerves." He spoke softly. He then heard footsteps and realized Louise was coming down. He then start running again.

"What a restless guy." Guiche said. Then Louise emerged out of the stairway. "Louise, your familiar spirit just-"

"Catch him!" Louise order.

"Huh?"

"He ran away."

"A familiar spirit that you formed a contract with did? He sure is Louise's familiar spirit. Totally illogical."

"Stop standing around and help me!"

"Fine!"

Saito went into a different room with a fountain and the dark skin girl from before with a man with huge eyebrows. He then sees the exit infront of him.

"All right, it's the exit." He yell with joy and start running towards it.

"That's The Zero Louise's-" The man said.

"Yeah, the plebeian familiar spirit." She said. Louise and Guiche then came out of the doorway.

"There he is!" Louise cried out loud.

"Yeah" Guiche said and the two resume the chase.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" The dark skin girl asked.

"Will you listen to this?" Guiche asked her but Louise cuts him off.

"Forget it, or else he'll get away."

"Right."

Saito the jumps down the stairs that leads outside and starts running.

"The hell with magic. I'll get out of this place-" he said before he started to float upwards.

"H-help me! I'm going to fall!" Saito yelled.

"Give me a break." Saito then look down to see Guiche and the dark skin girl, the hilding a rose.

"This is the second time I had to levitate you."

He then move the rose left and right making Saito to move left and right while in the air.

"Seriously?!"

The dark skin girl begins to laugh as Louise and the man with big eyebrows came towards them.

"A familiar spirit that ran away from it's master?!" She said as she continues to laugh. Saito then notice the two moons in the sky.

"You kidding me!" Saito yelled out. Unknown to them the same man that Saito bump into is behind the outerwall. He looks out into the two moons thinking about what is gonna happen in the coming future.


	2. Chapter 2 - First Henshin

**All right! Here is chapter 2. I'm gonna try and put these up weekly. Also this one is gonna be a whole lot bigger than the first one so I hope you guys like it and please give me reviews to tell me what I'm doing right and wrong. Thank you.**

* * *

 **Round Zero**

Chapter 2

After the incident Louise chained Saito to the wall in her room so he wouldn't try to escape again. She then demanded to know why Saito decided to run away from her and he decide to tell her everything that happen to him.

"Earth?" Louise question.

"Yeah, up until a few moments ago, I was in Tokyo, Japan, on Earth." Saito stated.

"I don't believe it. For such a different world to exist…"

"I don't want to believe it either! Anyway, take me back to where I used to be!"

"Impossible." Louise said while she takes off her cape.

"Don't say that so simply!" Saito yelled before she threw her cape into his face. He pull the cape off his face to see Louise undressing in front of him.

"No matter who it's with or where they're from, the contract is absolute!" She stated as she remove her uniform clothes. She then threw her clothes at him.

"What are you doing?" asked a blushing Saito.

"I'm changing for bed." She simply stated. She then snap her fingers and the candle flame died down. Saito eyes widen as she starts to remove her undergarments.

"Don't do that when I'm here!" Saito yelled as he cover his eyes with his hands.

"Why?" Louise asked him.

"You're fine with a guy watching you do that stuff?"

"A guy? You're nothing more than a familiar." She simply stated.

"What?!" He asked before she threw her panties at him. He took it off his face and blush madly. She then threw on her nightgown and climb into her bed.

"Okay, wash those for me." She said before lying down to fall asleep.

"Wait. Why do I have to wash your lingerie…" he trailed off before looking back to the panties in his hand.

"I don't know whether to be happy or upset about this…" He stated before shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts inside his mind.

"No, this is where I'm supposed to be upset!" He stated with conviction.

"Hey, I'm never going to do your laundry."

"And just who do you think will be taking care of you?" She stated.

"You're my familiar, right? Cleaning, laundry, errands… those are to be expected. Make sure to have my clothes ready by morning. Don't worry. If you do your work right, you'll be fed."

"Fed? Are you treating me like a dog or something?!" He yelled in she fell asleep. He just sigh and went to the blanket on the floor.

"Well, for now, I guess whatever happens, happens." He said as lied down on his side. When he does the device and card he found earlier fell out into the ground along.

"Oh yeah. I forgot all about this." He said to himself as he pick it up. As he did his hand with the spade glows and he sees a bright flash in his mind. As the flash dies down he see a figure what appear to be in blue with silver armor and a silver helmet that has big red eyes that makes him to look like a beetle. Around his waist was the same device he picked up but instead of a clear screen it was a spade. The figure look at him before another flash came and took him back to reality. He then jump back up with sweat on his face and gasping for air.

"W-what, what was that?" He asked before looking back into his hand with the device and the card. He decide to put it back in his pocket and fall asleep hoping to forget what just happened.

* * *

Saito got up early in the morning and grabs Louise clothing for the day. While grabbing the clothes the event from last night reels in his head and he stop for a moment thinking what exactly does he have in his pocket. He then shakes it and walk toward her bed. He grabs the covers on her and pulls it off.

"Who are you?" Louise ask while still half asleep. Saito then throw her clothes into her.

"Here your clothes. You're the one who told me to have it ready in the morning!"

" Oh, the familiar. That's right. I summoned one yesterday." She then grabs the clothes and notice something is amiss.

"And the underwear?"

"You can get those for yourself, at least?!"

"You can go without a meal." She stated which startled him. "In the bottom drawer."

Saito curse to himself and open the drawer.

"Here!" He said as he threw her panties towards her.

"Hey, can you take this thing off already?" He asked her while grabbing the chains.

"No."

"I won't run away! I've been brought to this place that makes no sense whatsoever." He then realize she was changing and turn around. "So where do you think I'm going to run off to?!"

"Shut up! Fine!" She told him before going throwing a shirt at him.

"What?!" He asked as he turn around and catch the shirt.

"Dress me."

"You can put your own clothes own."

"Nobles that have servants never dress themselves!" Louise told him.

"What do you mean, nobles?" He asked while getting up from the floor. "Don't go acting-"

"I see!" She said cutting him off. "I guess you won't need a meal then. And you want to keep that chain on too?" Saito just sigh and went towards her and begins to dress her. After she was all dress up he step back and hold the chains.

"It's a promise. Now take this thing off."

"I guess I have no choice." She grabs his collar and start unlocking the chains binding him. While she was doing that he looks at her and thought how beautiful she is.

' _If only she kept her mouth shut.'_ He thought to himself.

"What?" She ask while looking up to him.

"No, nothing." She then unlocks the collar and throws it off of him. Saito then grabs and rubs where the collar use to be.

"Let's go." Louise said as she walks to grab her wand.

"To where?" Saito asked her.

"To breakfast, of course." She said.

* * *

They both walk out and head towards the dining room of the school. As they were walking to a table students were whispering about them but they didn't really pay attention. As they found empty chairs Saito looks down at the food on the table.

"Man! What a feast!" He exclaimed as he saw the food.

"Hurry up and pull the chair back. You are really inconsiderate." Louise said.

"Yeah, sure, sure." He said as he pulled it out for to sit. He then grab a chair before looking down at the food.

"Is today some kind of anniversary? This is a feast, for so early in the morning!" He then turn his head to Louise who looked annoyed at him. She then points down and he looks to see a plate on the ground.

"Only nobles can sit here. You, peasant, sit down here." She told him.

"No way!" Students then starts to laugh at his antics and Louise began to get annoyed. He then sits on the as they begun to say a pray of some kind and he looks down to see he only got a loaf of bread. Saito just ate the bread silently.

After the meal Louise and Saito went outside and start making their way to the courtyard.

"Normally familiars wait outside during a meal. I specially let you stay with me." Louise said to him.

"If that's the case, I'd rather eat elsewhere!" Saito complained. He then look to see alot of people sitting at tables in the courtyard.

"What's everyone doing?"

"All second year students have the day off today. We're all supposed to communicate with all our freshly summoned familiars."

"I'd just as soon pass." Saito said with gloom.

"Oh?" Said an unknown voice. They turn to see the dark skin girl petting a red over sized lizard. Saito took a step back at seeing the lizard out of surprise.

"Is this the first time you've seen a salamander?" She asked.

"Keep it on a leash! That was dangerous!" He exclaimed.

"It's all right. Familiars under contract faithfully obey every order from their master, and they never run away. Isn't that right, Flame?" She said with a smile.

"Don't give me that!" Louise yelled at her.

"You know, didn't you just sneak in a peasant that was walking around the area? You covered it up well with that explosion."

"That's not true! I made the summons properly. This guy just happened to show up!"

"Well, he's very befitting of Louise the Zero." She said before she begins to laugh at her. She then begins to walk away with the salamander.

"What's up with that wench?!" Louise exclaimed. She then turns to Saito and start to yell at him.

"Don't just stand there! Bring me some tea, at least!" She then begins to walk away from him.

* * *

Saito begins to walk around and try to find some tea. He then begun to rethink about last night. He wonders what was exactly that figure was. It looked like a knight of some kind with a beetle theme. While in deep thought he bump into a maid causing her to drop a piece of cake.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" He apologized to her.

"No, it's all right." She told him. They both went down to pick up the cake before their hands touch and they pull back.

"Excuse me." She said.

"No, please excuse me." Saito said before picking the cake up. He then put it back on the plate the maid have on her tray.

"Could you be the one that become Miss Valliere's familiar?" She asked him.

"You know about me?" He asked.

"It's all over the rumor mill that a peasant has been summoned as a familiar."

"Well I don't understand much of this noble and peasant business." He told as he scratch his cheek. The maid then look at him confusingly.

"Those that can use magic are nobles, and those that can't are the peasants, right?" She asked.

"Oh, I see. That's how it works. So are you a sorcerer too?"

"Quite the contrary! I am Siesta, and I have the honor of serving here. I am a peasant, just like you." Siesta told him with a smile.

"I'm Hiraga Saito. Call me Saito." He said with a smile of his own.

"Mr. Saito? That's a strange name."

"Hey!" Said an unknown voice. They turn to see it belong Guiche sitting on a table with a huge badger on his lap. Across from the table was a girl with blonde hair in swirls.

"Isn't the cake ready?" He asked her.

"Coming right up!" Siesta told him. Saito then grab the cake from her.

"I'll take it to him." Saito told her.

"But that's."

"It's fine." He then remember what he did last night.

"This is good enough for that snob." He then walks to his table and puts the cake down on the table.

"Order's up!"

"Oh, and bring some more tea as well." Guiche order before continuing talking to the girl infront of him.

"Your familiar is so cute, just like you."

"You're always such a flatterer." She said.

"I won't lie to your eyes."

"I heard rumors that you're dating a first year recently." She said that made Guiche nervous.

"Such nonsense! There is nothing hidden-"

"Behind my feelings for you. Wasn't it?" Saito finish.

"What are you-" Guiche said before he got cut off by Saito again.

"Oh, I get it! The color of the cape is different for different grades. Black is for second years. So the girl with the brown one last night was a first year."

"What's he talking about?" The girl asked him.

"Hurry up and go back to your business, waiter!" Guiche yelled.

"Wrong! I'm not a waiter."

"You're the one that Louise the Zero."

"Thanks for everything last night. See ya." Saito said before walking away. He then see the girl from last night.

"Lord Guiche, where are you?" She asked herself.

"Oh, if you mean Lord Guiche, it just so happens that he's right over there!" Saito said as he pointed to where Guiche is as he was trying to escape the courtyard with the blonde in hand.

"Lord Guiche!" She yelled to him as she run towards him.

"Katie!" He said before letting go of the blonde hand.

"I have been looking for you, Lord Guiche! I thought I'd bring my handmade souffle, that I talked about last night, to the tea party today."

"Oh, that is very…"

"Last night?" The girl asked in a dangerous tone.

"Well that is…" Guiche said while trying to think of a way out of this.

"Good for you! You were saying that you would love to have some of it." Saito said with glee.

"You!"

"It's nothing. Just telling the truth, right?"

"What is the meaning of this, Guiche?!" Asked the blonde.

"What is it that you're going on about? Your going to found needless misunderstanding with these ladies" Guiche said to Saito while trying to get out of this situation. This has start to attract a crowd around them.

"What part of it is a misunderstanding? You're the one at fault for two-timing." Saito said causing Guiche to tense up.

"Two-timing?!" Katie asked in surprise.

"So there really was something going on with this first year!" The blonde angrly said at him.

"Please, Montmorency the Perfume. Do not contort your face, one as beautiful as a rose, from anger! This is all a misunder-" Was all Guiche got before Katie cut him off.

"How horrible! You said that I was the only one!"

"In any case, both of you, calm down." Guiche said in a frightened voice.

"Liar!" Both girls said at the same time before Montmorency slap him. They both walk away as the crowd began to laugh at him. Guiche then look angrily at Saito.

"It seems that you do not know how to pay respect to nobility." Guiche said in quite fury.

"Unfortunately, I come from a world that has nothing to do with that." Saito said with a smirk.

"Very well, then. I challenge you to a duel." He said with a vicious grin.

"A duel?"

"That's right. I challenge you to a duel!" He said pointing his rose at him. "You are nothing but a peasant, and a familiar to boot. Yet you have mocked me, and on top of that, you have made two ladies cry!"

"Cry? They were both hopping mad." Saito stated causing Guiche to fume with anger.

"Prepare yourself. I will be waiting at Vestori Square!" Guiche said before he walks off.

"You! What are you doing?!" Louise asked before grabbing his arm and start to drag him.

"What?" He asked her.

"What do you mean what? Why are you promising to fight a duel without permission?!"

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to apologize to Guiche. Right now he still might forgive you."

"I refuse." Saito said as he stand his ground. "Why do I have to apologize?"

"You really don't understand anything. Peasants can never win against nobles. You'll be lucky if you get away with just minor wounds!" Louise yelled to him. Saito then look angrily at her before pulling his arm away from her.

"Hey, where is Vestori Square?" Saito asked a student nearby.

"Oh, over there. That way." Said the student.

"Malicorne!" Louise yelled.

"Thanks!" Saito said before he start to run toward the square.

* * *

Once he got there a ring of student surround him and Guiche as they were waiting for the fight to commence.

"I praise you for actually showing up and not running off." Guiche said.

"Who would run away?" Saito taunted.

"Wait!" Louise yelled out. She then went up to Guiche.

"That's enough, Guiche! Duels are forbidden!"

"Only duels between two nobles are forbidden. He is a peasant. There are no problems." He stated.

"That's because nothing like this has ever happened…"

"Louise, can it be that you are attracted to this peasant?" Guiche teased.

"Who is? Knock it off! Nobody would just sit and watch as her familoar gets beaten to a tattered heap!" She yelled while blushing.

"No matter what you say, the duel has started!" He then waves his wand as a petal fell to the ground. Then in a bright light a figure start to form from the ground.

"I am named Guiche the Brass. Therefore, a brass golem, a Valkyrie, will be your opponent." The Valkyrie then charge at Saito and punch him in the stomach. He then fell to the ground clutching his stomach.

"That's playing dirty!" He said.

"It's nothing but natural for a noble, a mage, to use magic, to fight a duel, no?" He said. Louise then run toward Saito with a concerned look on her face as she grab his sholder.

"Do you get it now? Peasants can never win against mages." She said hoping he understood now.

"Out of the way!" Saito told Louise. He thengets back up with his fist clench.

"Oh? Did I go too easy on you?" Guiche asked sarcastically.

"I was just caught off guard by the sudden attack." Saito told Guiche.

"Why are you getting up, you idiot?!" Louise asked angrily.

"Because he irritates me." Saito simply stated.

"Eh?"

"Mages, nobles, whatever. It makes you all act needlessly snobbish."

"What nonsense are you talking?!" Louise asked angrily.

"Well, I would feel bad about breaking something Louise owns, so I'll forgive you if you apologize right here." Guiche said with a snobbish look on his face.

"Fool! That didn't get me at all. Your doll is way too weak." Saito lied. Guiche face contorted to anger for a brief second before going back to normal.

"Is that so?"

The doll then start to beat him up. He was starting to show bruises all over his body. The doll then punch him in the face which sent him flying backwards. Saito then gets back up to Louise dismay.

"Why are you getting up?!" She asked him with a worried voice. The Valkyrie then tackle him and he lands on his back. Louise then goes to Saito kneeling on the ground to check on him.

"Please! Stop it already!" She pleaded to Guiche.

"Step aside, Louise." Guiche told her.

"That's enough. You did well. I've never seen a peasant like this before!" She told Saito. Saito just grin at her and starts to get up.

"It's all right. Get out of the way." He said. He then grab his arm feeling pain.

"Of course it hurts! That's common sense! What are you thinking?!" She asked him.

"Are you crying?"

"There's no way I'd cry!" She said before punching his hurt arm causing him more pain.

"That hurts! I'm telling you that hurts!"

"You still want to go on?" He asked before waving his rose causing a petal to fall near him. A bright light appear and where the petal was is a sword.

"If you have the will to go on, take up that sword! If you don't, then you can tell me that you're sorry." He said with a grin.

"You got to be kidding! Who would?!"Louise yelled before looking to see Saito about to grab the sword.

"No! You can't! If you pick it up, Guiche won't show you any mercy. All right? This is an order from me, your master!"

"I can't go back to the world where I came from, which means I have to live here, right?" He asked in a soft voice.

"So what?!"

"I don't mind if I sleep on the floor. I don't care if my meals taste awful. It can't be helped, so I'll keep going. But if I don't want to bow my head down to someone, I can't bow down to him!"

As he was about to grab the sword he felt a pulse. He widen his eyes wondering where it came from. He then felt it again. He look around to see nothing. It went off again and he then felt it from within his pocket. He pulled it out to see it was the device and card. His hand with the Spade starts to glow and a flash appeared before he sees someone with the same card and device he has with him right now. He then put the card in the device and another flash appear but not before he hears these words.

"Henshin!"

He comes back to reality and looks down to the objects in his hand. He decided to do what the man in his dream did and put the card in the device. Cards then flew from the device and circle around Saito before it comes to his waist to make a belt appear. Pulsing noises then can be heard from the belt.

"W-what is that belt?" Guiche asked in surprise.

"Saito?" Louise asked him but he seem to not hear him.

Saito then slowly push out his right arm out with his index finger stretch out. He then turn his arm around making his hand look like he is pointing out into the sky.

"Henshin!"

He then pull the lever on the device making the slot rotate and a spade appeared on the other side.

" **Turn up!"**

Then a blue rectangle with a beetle on it came from the belt and hit the Valkyrie. It then moves back and go through Saito. When it pass through he became the figure from his dream last knight.

"W-what?!" Guiche screamed.

Louise just look at him in surprise.

Saito just looks at his body in surprise. He has become the figure from his dream. He has become Kamen Rider Blade. He then felt immense knowledge flow into his brain as well as a large energy boost to boot. He then grabs the sword known as the Blay Rouzer on his side as he charges at the doll. He slashes it horizontally and it slashes the doll in half.

"What is going on?!" Louise asked him.

"I have become the trump card known as Kamen Rider Blade!" Blade yelled out in confidence.

Guiche panicking summons 6 more Valkyries in hope it would stop him. He then have a flash of knowledge and he opens up storage of the Blay Rouzer and sees most of it are blank except for two cards. 4 of spades, Tackle Boar and 5 of spades, Kick Hopper. Lucky for him the Valkyries are charging at him in a straight line. He then grabs the Tackle Boar card and slide it in his Blay Rouzer.

" **Tackle"**

A hologram of the card appeared before him. It was then absorbed into his body and he glowed. He then charge at the dolls before they all were push back and fall to the ground right before Guiche who has a scared look on his face. He then stabs the Blay Rouzer into the ground and open his storage again and this time grab the Kick Hopper card and slide it in his Blay Rouzer.

" **Kick"**

Just like before then card appeared then absorbed into his body he started to run at the dolls as they just got back up before he leapt into the air and performs a dive kick with his right leg. He tore through them and landed in front of Guiche before the dolls surprised by this fell on the ground scared out of his mind.

"I yield." He said with his head hanging down. The crowd then cheered with the results of the duel.

"To think a noble would lose to a peasant…" Guiche said saddened with how he had to admit defeat. Louise came running toward Blade to see how he was doing.

"Are you alright?" She asked him with concern in her voice.

"Y-yeah." Blade simply stated before he pulled the lever on his belt reverting him back to Saito. Just for a brief moment both hand were glowing before they died out. Saito then began to lose conscious and fell atop of Louise. From afar the man from watch the whole thing smiling before turning around and walk into a silvery void.

* * *

Saito then regain consciousness and gets up only to feel pain throughout his whole body.

"Have you awakened? Thank goodness." said a voice which Saito turn his head to see Siesta with a tray. On it were two breads and a glass of water.

"You've been asleep for three days and three nights now."

"Why are you here?" Saito asked Siesta.

"Miss Valeria instructed me to bring you a meal." He then look to see Louise sleeping on a desk.

"She must be tired now. She's been watching over you all this time without sleep, Saito."

"Louise was?" He asked looking at Siesta before he looks back on Louise to see her sleeping face.

"She's so cute when she's like this. What a waste." He folded his arms

"Huh?" Siesta questioned.

"Oh... Nothing. Nothing at all! Hahahaha." He laughed before he look down to see his belt. He wonders what it truly is and how he got it.


End file.
